


to wake up next to you is a dream come true

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: 5 times Ava wakes up in Sara's bed (and 1 time she didn't) in chapters
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 252





	1. All I Want For Breakfast Is You

**Author's Note:**

> the format intrigued me so I thought why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Time

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but after the stresses of First Date, followed up by disasters and fighting pirates and then sex, she was exhausted. She’d flopped back across the pillows, watching Sara snuggle under the covers and start snoring softly. Letting a goofy grin spread across her face, she closed her eyes, meaning to rest them for a second before getting up and leaving. 

When she opened them again, the artificial daylight was already permeating the room. She sat up, the initial panic fading as she realised where she was. She looked beside her but the bed next to her was empty. Why hadn’t Sara woken her up? She grabbed for her phone to check the time. It was still quite early, she’d have plenty of time to get home, get breakfast and have a shower before work. She collected her somehow widely strewn clothes and her phone. She was about to open a portal directly back to her apartment when the door opened, and Sara walked in with a tray.

“Good morning!” Her eyebrows drew together as she realised Ava was about to leave. “Did the Bureau call?” She put the tray down on the bed and sat next to it, nodding at Ava’s phone.

“Um. No. I uh…I’d thought I’d better…” Ava cleared her throat, unsure how to finish the sentence. She’d never felt more awkward in her life, standing in her underwear with a fully clothed Sara Lance staring at her.

“Okay.” She picked up a glass of juice and sat there, sipping it.

Ava gazed at the tray, sudden comprehension dawning.

“Did…did you bring me breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Sara shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “But if you wanna go, I can eat it all myself, no worries.”

“I don’t want to go. I mean, I don’t have to. I have time for breakfast.” She definitely needed some strong coffee if she was struggling to form a coherent sentence.

Sara gestured wordlessly to Ava’s pile of clothes she was still clutching.

“Oh. Um.” Ava dropped them. Realised she was still half naked, grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. “Ugh.” She plopped down onto the bed, next to Sara, nearly upsetting the breakfast tray. “Sorry. I uh…I didn’t mean to fall asleep and then I woke up and you were gone so I thought you’d want me to clear out and I uh…I’ve never done this before so.”

“You’ve never done what?” Sara looked confused. “Had sex? Stayed the night?”

“Of course I have.”

“Of course?” Sara raised an eyebrow, teasing her.

“Yes. I mean I’ve just never…”

“Ohhh. You’ve never put out on the first date.” Sara was grinning at her now, at her embarrassment.

Ava let out a deep breath, trying not to let that grin aggravate her. “No. And I’ve certainly never stayed the night afterwards on the first date, so I have no idea what the protocol is.”

“Ah. Well. As someone who’s done this before, the protocol is that if you stay the night, and you intend to stay over more nights than just that one,” Sara clarified, “you stay for breakfast. Leaving is considered rude. A sign of disinterest. That you only wanted it to be one night. Nothing more.”

“Oh.” Ava flashed an apologetic grin.

“Hey. You didn’t know.” Sara leant over to kiss her, deepening it instantly and trying to push Ava back on the bed.

“Wait I’m confused. Is this breakfast?” Ava broke off the kiss as Sara straddled her. “Or is that breakfast?” she pointed at the abandoned tray.

“Depends what you’re hungry for.” Sara shrugged. 

“Hm.” Ava smiled and went to flip Sara over, when there was a sudden crash. She winced. “Sorry.”

“Gideon is gonna be mad. She replicated that specially for you.” Sara didn’t even bother looking at the mess.

“Mm. Guess I’ll just have to have you for breakfast instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is entirely because it is December and that song


	2. Crawling Exhausted Back To Your Bed

Ava had been on an exhausting mission, stopping Napoleon interfering with the construction of the Maginot Line. It hadn’t helped that she was taller than him, he’d taken affront at it. He’d been by himself, which made it easy to take him down, but this was the middle of World War II. Hiding out in a forest from a bunch of Nazis (and why was it _always_ Nazis she wondered. Couldn’t swing a cat through history without finding some version of them), trying to keep Napoleon in check had not been easy. She’d erased his memory gratefully and portalled him back to the Time Bureau where agents made sure he was returned to his time.

After two hours writing up the report, she was more than ready to go home. She fumbled with her time courier and strode through the portal, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness. She peered around, walked forward, hit something.

“Ow.” She muttered. She didn’t remember there being anything there. She felt around, it felt like a bed but…

Someone tackled her from behind, putting her in a stranglehold. Instinctively she leant forward, pitching them over her head.

“Gideon! Lights!”

_Gideon?_ Lights flared, momentarily blinding her.

“Ava??”

She squinted against the spots dancing in her eyes to see a stunned Sara Lance rising from the floor.

“Uh. Hi. Sorry. Wrong…bedroom.” She looked around. Nope. This was definitely not her apartment.

“Do you often portal into the wrong bedroom?” Sara folded her arms, but her eyes were dancing with glee.

“No.” Ava rolled her eyes, double checked her time courier. This was the problem with having favourite locations set on something with small controls and a small screen. She sighed, selected the correct favourite location of _her_ bedroom.

“Is that your way of saying that my bedroom isn’t the wrong bedroom after all?” Sara was edging slowly towards her. In a vest and pyjama shorts.

Ava looked back up after staring a little too long. She had a love hate relationship with that knowing smirk.

“Possibly.”

Sara twined her fingers into Ava’s. “So you could _possibly_ stay over tonight?”

“Ha.” Ava scoffed lightheartedly. “Possibly.”

“C’mooonn. Ring your mom. Tell her you won’t be home tonight.” Sara’s hands moved up, tugging Ava flush against her body, her arms reaching up to encircle Ava’s neck, pulling her down.

Ava scrunched her face up, hating herself for saying this, it was so tropey, but it was also true. “I’m really tired.” She pressed her face into Sara’s neck. She was tired but Sara was wonderfully warm.

“So stay.” Sara whispered in her ear, slowly slipping Ava’s coat off.

It was an interesting manoeuvre, trying to get undressed whilst also not letting go of Sara. She ended up giggling a lot, particularly trying to kick off her trousers. Sara lent her a t-shirt, which actually looked suspiciously like a Time Bureau work out t-shirt but it was comfy and Sara had already pulled it over her head.

There was still enough residual warmth from Sara in the bed that it didn’t take long for Ava to feel drowsy. She wished she could continue cuddling Sara, but she didn’t think the Assassin was the type. Besides, that might end up leading to something that wouldn’t make her feel any less tired. But still, she smiled, she was glad that she’d hit the wrong setting on her courier. This was far better than a cold apartment and a lonely bed.

She woke up the next morning, very confused about where she was and how she’d got there before memory served up the answers. She looked over to see Sara, already awake and staring at her.

“Hey.”

“How long have you been awake?” Ava frowned. Sara didn’t sound at all sleepy.

“A while.” Sara admitted, grinning at being found out.

“Hm.” Ava reached for her.

“Are you still tired?” The grin widened.

“No. I slept really good. Thanks for letting me stay the night.” Ava shuffled towards her.

“Anytime.” Sara whispered, waiting for Ava to reach her.

Ava was just about to kiss Sara when her comm phone beeped. She gave a heartfelt groan and collapsed across Sara’s chest. Sara quickly hugged her tight to her.

“No. Nope. Your phone didn’t just beep. You have a day off. It’s absolutely not anything to do with an anachronism. It’s probably just Gary. You can ignore it.”

“I appreciate you trying babe.” Ava muttered into Sara’s shoulder, leaving a kiss there as she extricated herself and found her phone. “But it’s an alert. They need me.”

“I need you.” Sara grumbled.

Ava laughed. “Remember last time you said that?”

“Yes.” Sara grumped.

“Well what did I do that time?”

Sara brightened. “You came back.”

Ava leant over and kissed the smile on Sara’s face before grabbing her clothes and time courier.

“See you later then?” Sara called from the bed as Ava opened a portal.

“You can count on it, Miss Lance.” Ava threw her own smirk at Sara before leaving.

Although she was annoyed at being called in, the promise of later was a substantial lift to the spirits. It certainly made the day easier to face. Which was just as well, as Leonardo da Vinci had ended up in the 24th century. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely stuck on what the anachronism would be and then remembered that ep of STV and was like boom! Da Vinci in the 24th century. Solved.


	3. Movie Script Ending

Ava had been uncertain about coming over for movie night. It seemed a specifically Legends thing and she didn’t want to intrude. But Sara had been insistent about it, and Ava supposed she was right. She’d have to really meet the team at some point. A movie was at least fairly low-pressure socialising. 

She was curled up on a sofa with Sara, which was pleasant enough. The movie was not exactly stimulating, and eventually the amount of inaccuracies was too much for her. She scoffed and pointed one out and got popcorn thrown at her by about four Legends.

It brought back memories of one of her birthday parties. Her parents were always trying to organise big ones, particularly when she was a teenager, inviting people from school that she didn’t even like. They’d planned to stay up watching horror movies all night, in honour of finally being old enough to watch them. Ava had scoffed at the stupidity of the characters and had been pelted with popcorn the same. Eventually she’d left everyone else in the living room watching the movies and gone to bed.

She didn’t know why she’d expected this experience to be any different. She got up, whispering to Sara that she was going to the bathroom and then walked out the room. Well technically it wasn’t a lie, she thought, as she portalled back to her flat and had a quick shower. Dressed in lounge clothes, she brought up the movie on her telly and started watching the rest.

The movie was bad enough to be engrossing, so it took Sara a few minutes to realise that Ava hadn’t come back. She excused herself and went to go find out if anything was wrong. Checked the bathroom, her bedroom.

“Gideon. Where’s Ava?”

“Agent Sharpe portalled home.” Gideon replied, her tone of voice inscrutable.

“What?” Sara had been about to go back to watching the movie, thinking she might’ve missed Ava, wandering around the ship.

“Everything alright Cap?” Nate called out, spotting her in the doorway.

“Uh. Yeah. Ava went home. Guess she got a call from work.” Sara shrugged and returned to her sofa.

The Legends looked at each other and then at her. And her expression.

“Hey Mick, you got that time courier on you?” Nate asked.

Mick grunted and waved it.

“H’okay!” Nate hit pause, to a few complaints and grabbed the courier out of Mick’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Ray nodded and stood up right away.

“Where?” Sara frowned.

“To go find her!” Nate clicked his fingers and tapped the courier.

Ava had paused the movie. It was no fun watching it alone and it wasn’t that good anyway. She’d made coffee and was just sat on the sofa, enjoying the rare moment of not having anything to do, when she heard the sound of a portal. Knowing full well she hadn’t opened one, she grabbed the gun from underneath the sofa and spun around to find her living room full of Legends, peering around curiously.

“What is the matter with you people? You really do wanna get shot??” she clicked the safety back on as she lowered the gun.

“What’s the matter with you always using the bathroom as a get out?” Sara folded her arms and scowled. “How come you left anyway?”

Ava shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, feeling very under the spotlight. “I didn’t want to ruin movie night. Now, can you all please leave?”

“What?” Sara stared at her baffled.

“Everyone threw popcorn at me.” Ava folded her arms, trying to look stern in flower patterned lounge trousers.

Sara still looked completely non-plussed.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that.” Ray said cheerfully. “Everyone has had popcorn thrown at them. When we were watching Ocean’s 8 and Mick kept saying how he could do it better.”

“When we watched a movie about the 1940s and Amaya kept pointing out all the historical inaccuracies.” Nate pointed both index fingers at Amaya.

“Even Ray has.” Sara nodded along with her crew.

“He kept on singing along when we were watching some musical.” Mick growled.

“It’s true.” Ray looked at his feet.

“C’mon. Come back. We wanna finish the movie.” Nate pleaded with her.

“And by the looks so do you.” Zari gestured towards the TV screen.

Sara raised her eyebrows at Ava, and she gave in and allowed herself to be pulled back through the portal. At least she was showered and in comfortable clothing now. She felt like she could acutally relax as she curled back up on the sofa. The fact they’d literally burst into her apartment to bring her back made her feel less awkward and outsider-ish too. The movie was far more enjoyable with people to watch it with, laughing together at the ridiculousness.

She wasn’t sure whether it was accidental or deliberate at first, when Sara nudged her foot with her own foot. But it turned into a game of rather competitive footsie either way because Ava nudged her back. Sara got pelted with popcorn herself

“No making out on movie night.” Nate and Amaya said in chorus.

Ava suspected they’d been told that once too often themselves.

The trouble with being dressed in comfortable clothing and relaxed and not having any distractions and watching a terrible movie after a long day was that Ava’s eyelids began to droop and she found herself dozing off.

Sara noticed Ava was draped over the arm of the sofa, no longer watching and thought she’d just got bored of the movie. It wasn’t until the credits were rolling and everyone was getting up to head back to their quarters that she realised Ava was fast asleep and even snoring slightly. Sara pursed her lips. She wriggled delicately in front of Ava, until she was embraced in Ava’s arms. Still Ava didn’t wake up.

Ray was the last to leave, conscientiously returning the disc to the box and making sure everything was switched off. He noticed Sara grinning to herself, curled up as the little spoon and carefully draped a blanket over them before leaving.

Ava was warm and slightly uncomfortable. There was a block of solid warmth in front of her. She tried to move, and somebody grabbed her arm and held it close to their body.

She grinned as she realised who it was. “I have work…”

A grunt was the only reply. Ava tried tickling Sara gently and was rewarded by a swift elbow jab right to the solar plexus.

She choked slightly, struggling to breathe. “No tickling. Got it.” She wheezed.

“Ava?” Sara sounded mildly panicked.

“I’m good!”

“Sorry.”

“Nah I read your file. Should’ve figured tickling was out.”

“You’re right. It’s your fault.”

Ava pushed Sara off the sofa. The infuriating woman was quick on her feet and knelt by the sofa, putting her hands on Ava’s knees as she sat up.

“I do have to get to work.” The temptation to call in sick was amazing. After all she did now have bruised ribs.

Sara pushed herself up using Ava’s knees and kissed her before wandering away, running her fingers through her hair and mumbling something about breakfast.

Ava braved the Waverider’s bathroom, pleasantly surprised at how clean it was. When she went back to Sara’s room, a freshly replicated Time Bureau suit was waiting for her, complete with pin.

She walked onto the bridge to find Sara and the team already checking the map. Sara turned round and looked up her and down slowly.

“Sara.”

“What? Just making sure it fits okay. Don’t wanna turn up to work with a crease in the wrong place or anything.” Sara walked over and brushed at her jacket, as if there was some lint on the shoulder. “Have a good day at work honey!”

Ava scoffed as the Legends sniggered. “Try to stay out of trouble…babe.”

“Ooohh.” Zari leaned on the console to stare between the two of them.

“We’ll be sure to save you a few anachronisms to sort out.”

“Hmm. I’m always just a phone call away…when you get in over your heads.” Ava was now almost nose to nose with Sara.

“H’okay! Didn’t you need to get to work Ava?” Ray interrupted them. He winced as they both turned to look at him.

“He’s got a point.” Amaya agreed.

“I’ll call you later?” Sara offered.

Ava nodded and leant down to kiss Sara goodbye. That got a whole chorus of “Oooohh!”’s. Sara was staring up at her, looking pleased and Ava gave her a smug smile before turning and opening a portal.

The Legends called out their goodbyes, but it was Nate’s that rang in her ears for the rest of the morning.

“See you later Mrs Captain!”

Now there was a dream. Mrs Captain.


	4. Pride Comes Before Falling Asleep

Sara had insisted that for this mission, they had to be dressed as flamboyantly as possible. She’d scraped back her hair into a rainbow bandanna and was sporting a denim jacket with a variety of patches. Ava wasn’t convinced; costumes weren’t her thing even if Sara did think she looked good in them and she’d been looking forward to wearing ordinary clothes, seeing as it was only in 2019.

“What? No. It’s Pride. You can’t wear a navy suit to Pride. People will think you’re a cop or something.” Sara protested.

“Well what if I’m proud of my suit?” Ava crossed her arms and glowered at Sara.

“Okay but it’s meant to be rainbows and…” Sara gestured expressively with an arm. “Guys help me out here.”

Zari looked up from draping a bisexual pride flag over her usual jeans and flannel outfit. “I mean I’m not getting particularly dressed up here either.” She shrugged.

“Yeah. Ava should wear what she feels comfortable in.” Ray knotted his rainbow tie and tugged it tight. “How do I look?”

“Like a unicorn puked down your shirt.” Mick took a pull of his beer. His sole pride-themed addition to his usual outfit was a pair of rainbow framed diamond encrusted rimmed sunglasses. No-one had dared ask him where he’d got them from.

“You look good buddy.” Nate reassured Ray, patting him on the shoulder. He’d been planning on wearing his Aruba-con outfit until Gideon had reminded him this was Yorkshire. He’d settled for tight jeans, a muscle shirt and a purple sequin jacket.

“Wait, so none of us are going to go full out?” Sara gazed around in disappointment at the colourful and yet somehow lacking outfits.

And then Amaya walked in.

They decided to split up, dispersing throughout the parade, in search of Anne Lister. It was Zari who found her in the end, walking along with a group of goths, twirling a rainbow umbrella she’d acquired from somewhere. Zari listened in on their conversation, smirking to herself at Anne’s questions, before reporting back to Sara.

“I think we should let her finish the march though.” Zari told her over the comms. “She’s having a lot of fun.”

Sara looked over at Ava who was staring round distractedly at the parade. “All right. Just keep her in your sights. We’ll meet you at the end.”

She hooked her arm through Ava’s, pulling her to the edge of the march. “So. Zari found Anne Lister. She’s keeping an eye on her until the end of the march. We don’t want to ruin the day for people if the extraction goes bad.” Sara realised Ava wasn’t really paying attention to her. “You doin’ okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah. No. It’s great.”

“Regretting sticking with the blue suit?”

“I do feel a little lacking in sequins.”

“Here! Let’s swap jackets.” Sara pulled her offs and proffered it to Ava.

Ava blinked, non-plussed but slowly tugged hers off and exchanged it. She made a face as she studied all the patches after she’d put it on. “What do half of these even mean?”

“Prrrrobably best not to ask.” Sara grinned. A navy suit jacket over a black vest with white leather trousers could become her new favourite look. “C’mon.” she took Ava’s hand and they wandered back into the midst to finish the march together.

Anne Lister had been fascinated by the idea of time travel and Ava had had to put her foot down on showing her the Waverider. There had been a strong argument as well against erasing her memories. Ava hadn’t been willing to take a risk. Anne Lister seemed incredibly strong-willed and Ava wouldn’t have put it past her to recreate the parade in her own time. Certainly, the woman could march, outpacing even Ava’s long legs as they strode through the portal. But something stopped her, and she merely opened up a portal to Shibden Hall and let the woman stride through it, only stopping her to confiscate the rainbow umbrella.

She twirled it absentmindedly as she walked back to her office which, in addition to Sara’s jacket, gained her a few odd looks from her fellow Time Agents. She waited until the end of her shift before portalling to the Waverider to switch back jackets.

“That was my first Pride, y’know?” Ava sat on Sara’s bed, watching Sara hang up the jacket (“in case we need it again!”). The exchange of jackets had turned into an offer to stay over and Ava was finding it harder and harder to resist those. 

“Hm? Really?”

“I never went, even after I came out to my parents. I guess I never really felt that comfortable. It always seemed so loud and messy and ugh. Not my scene.” Ava laughed awkwardly.

“Were you scared?”

“No. Just…there’s just different ways to be proud I guess and mine is not a loud way.” Ava said primly.

“Like with all our different outfits today.” Sara nodded.

“I think Amaya’s won the loudest. I think even the performers were struggling to compete with that.”

Sara laughed. “I dunno. Nate and Ray were both pretty flashy too.”

“Next time I’m definitely going for more sequins.” Ava slapped the bed with her hand to emphasise her point.

“Next time?” Sara finished stripping down to her vest and pants and collapsed into bed.

“Hmm. It was nice today. Walking together, hand in hand like that.” Ava scooted back towards the pillow end, hugging her legs to her chest. Sara rolled onto her front and grabbed one of Ava’s hands, twining their fingers together.

“You mean you didn’t miss the fact there weren’t pirates to fight or…” she grinned at Ava’s expression.

“Well. Maybe.” Ava smiled. “It was certainly one of the less chaotic missions I’ve seen you guys do.” She finally relaxed, sliding under the covers.

“A first for the Legends.” Sara mumbled.

“Must be my good influence.” Ava said smugly.

Sara raised herself onto her elbow. “Does that mean I’m the bad influence?” she leant over and kissed Ava.

When Ava woke up the next morning, her hand was still in Sara’s. She gazed at it sleepily, fascinated by how Sara’s fingers curled around hers. She’d felt proud yesterday, walking hand in hand with Sara. Proud of herself as well. For relaxing a little bit, for letting them finish the march, letting Anne Lister keep the memory.

Ava was proud of the work she did, it was important, vital even to restore the fractured timeline. But it felt like a first, to feel proud of herself. It’d been hard to feel proud of succeeding when everyone expected her to anyway, only easy to feel shame if she’d failed. And she’d been vigilant in her efforts to ensure she never did. Not a single mission awry, until a certain Captain had shown up at any rate. She smiled. A bad influence indeed. But maybe a good one too. She’d had a lot of firsts since she’d first met Sara. And she was beginning to appreciate Sara’s hands on approach to missions, in opposition to the clinical retrieval method of the Time Bureau. The Legends saw the people behind the anachronisms.

Ava gently shuffled close, staring for a moment to make sure Sara was still asleep. “I’m glad I met you. And I’m proud to know you Sara Lance.” She whispered.

A grin lit up Sara’s face although she kept her eyes closed. “Right back atcha, Ava Sharpe.”

“Oh you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdzSyRmQhdc
> 
> Anne Lister at Calderdale Pride see irl


End file.
